Club Penguin City-Amherty Regional Airport
Club Penguin City-Amherty International Airport is an international airport serving Club Penguin City. The airport is located 33 miles northwest of the city center. The airport has two terminals, Terminal A and Terminal B. The airport is the main regional and commuter airport of the city, and was built to relieve traffic at Club Penguin City Airport. The airport has two runways, Runway 10/28 (9,000 ft.) and Runway 33/15 (11,000 ft.). History In 1999, the airport opened as Amherty Airfield, which wasa small air base for the US Air Force at the time. The air base was primarily used for military stopovers during the War of 2002. The air field was then de-commissioned and was given to the city of Amherty, who maintained the airport as an general aviation community airport until 2008. In 2006, two small charter airlines began serving the airport, as it was a more in-expensive option than the larger Club Penguin City Airport. In 2009, the airport was renovated so that commercial airlines may operate from the airport. In 2010, all of the regional airlines at Club Penguin City Airport to releive traffic. In 2010, SAIA also launched hub operations at the airport as well. Destinations Terminal 1 Concourse A *'SkyJet Flyer operated by National Airways':Newton Town, Polaris, South Pole City, Pengu Town, Aquarius, East Bank City, Santa Juanita, Strait City, Club Penguin Island,Newton Town, Aquarius,GourdZoid,Intake,Bobtropica,Lincon Port,Penjuana,Elterbrast,Habbiton,Olympia, *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SpiritAir' :Ross Island, Middle Island, Lowlaw Island, Highlaw Island, Gentoo Island, V2V Island, Angel Island, Pengyboo Island, Lowlaw Island, New Ice Berg Island, Palm Island, Spy Guy Island, Sunday Harbor, AdelVille,Aquarius, Newton Town *'PenguinConnection operated by SpiritAir':Angel Island, Club Penguin Island, V2V Island, Gentoo Island, Pengydeen Island, Pengyboo Island, Ross Island, Ed Island, Lowlaw Island, Highlaw Island, New Ice Berg Island, Palm Island, Mccoon Island, Spy Guy Island, Ice Berg Island, Sunday Harbor *'PenguinConnection operated by National Airways':Newton Town, Shiverpool, Rasington, Aquarius, Sealville, Pengu Town, Angel Island, Middle Island, Ross Island, Gentoo Island, East Bank City,Shiverpool, Lincon Port, Concourse B *'CP Airways Express operated by National Airways':Newton Town, South Pole City, Polaris, Glassyglow, Gentoo Island, East Bank City, Aquarius-City, Middle Island, Shiverpool, Lincon Port, Ross Island *'Orbit Antarctica':Blizzardville, Newton Town, Aquarius,Pengu Town, Polaris Gemini,Ternville Terminal B *'SAIA': Gentoo Island, Angel Island, V2V Island, Spy Guy Island, Rockhopper Island, Pengyboo Island, Ross Island, Mccoon Island, Palm Island, Highlaw Island, Lowlaw Island, New Ice Berg Island, Ice Berg Island, Gentoo Island, Ed Island, Angel Island, Sunday Harbor, Facilities The airport has two terminals, Terminal A and Terminal B, which have 19 gates. The airport has many hangars and aprons for general aviation traffic, which the airport is also used for. The airport also has a bus and train station, which transports passengers to the city center and other cities on the island. Passenger Terminals There are two main passenger terminals at the airport, Terminal A and Terminal B. Terminal A Terminal A is the main terminal, which handles all incoming passenger traffic, except that of SAIA. Terminal A is served by three main airlines, MammothConnection, CP Airways Express, and PenguinConnection. The terminal is also home to the airport's train station as well. Terminal B Terminal B is the SAIA exclusive terminal, where only SAIA commuter and inter-island flights arrive. The terminal has six gates,which differ from the gates at Terminal A, as the terminal only utilizes the aircraft stairs, making it more affordable for the airline. Category:Airports